Life as we knew it
by Allyaneedislove
Summary: What happens when Marie-Ella Francesca Rossi loses her two sisters and finds comfort in a certain Weasley twin. Sexual theme and language!
1. Rossi to Bruno

Summary

My name is Marie-Ella Francesca Rossi. I have two sisters, my twin Giadia Santina, and my younger sister Isabella Savina. We lived in Parma, Italy with our

parents Adamo and Aurora. That was until they were murdered. Gi and I were five, Bella three.

Chapter 1

_Flashback:_

_"Marie, Gi, I'm scared, I thought I heard a noice coming from downstairs." cried Bella. Bella climbed into bed with us. All of a sudden we heard an ear piercing scream come from our mother. We run down stairs and see our parents lying on the floor pale with no light coming from their eyes. I step closer to see their face. But froze when something touched me, or someone. I slowly turn and see a hooded figure smirking at me. He held a stick in his hand and points it at me. "Avada Ka-," says the figure. Just before he could finish, a white shinning light attacks him. I fall to the floor crying along with my sisters. Then I black out._

Marie's pov:

"Gi, Bell wake up," I say to my lazy ass sisters. They groan and turn over. I grab them by the collar and yell, "Get the fuck out of bed now." I flip my dark brown, waist-length hair and my ice blue eyes turn cold.

They both get up quick, both are scared of me when I'm pissed. If we didn't look alike, well aside from Gi being my identical twin, then no one would think we are sisters. Believe me it's not very pretty.

Why did I get this way? Well it wasn't the murder of my so called parents. Let me tell you a little story. When Giadia and I were born, our parents left us in the hospital. People say how can they do that? Well they did. But now that I'm eleven I understand perfectly. When Adamo and Aurora were killed, the man that saved my sisters and I, was Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He told us that they were not our real parents. Soon he took us to our parents. Ivano and Lorella Bruno were in fact our parents. Now for all of you who don't know who they are, they _were_ the toughest Italian Mafia leaders. Now I say were for a reason. Thats because I took over that positon due to the fact I was their first born. I went from being Marie-Ella Francesca Rossi to Marie-Ella Francesca Bruno in less than three hours.

But anyways, back to my story and my shitty life.

"Yes Marie," Gi says with a smile on her face.

I just role my eyes at her. "Gi, you and I got an acceptance letter from Hogwarts," I tell her with a grin spreading across my face. "And guess who else is gonna be there?"

"Who Mar?" she asks.

"Fred and George Weasley," I reply with a grin. Okay so I'll be the first to admit my love intrest in Fred Weasley. I mean, who wouldn't love him. But him being my best friend and me being a tough ass yeah that can be difficult. When our real parents first died, we went to live with the Weasleys at The Burrow. Gi and I have grown an attachment to the other identical twins. I would sleep with Fred in his bed and Gi would sleep with George in his bed. But I was a seven year old kid, raising two kids, one being my twin and the other our younger sister. I could not live like a normal child when I was not at The Burrow. Technically, I didn't drop out of school, I just never went back.

Gi grinned, "So you gonna be with Freddie, awww how cute," she laughs. I sock her right in the jaw. _"Payback is a bitch, ain't it?" _I think.

Gi just held her jaw and left the room. Bella quickly followed behind her to pack.


	2. Kisses

**I own nothing except my characters Marie, Gi, and Bella. Please review. **

Chapter 2

Fred's POV:

"George, Marie's coming over today to stay with us until our first year begins," I explain happily.

"Well come on Romeo, don't want to look bad when your girlfriend gets here," says George which he recieves a glare from Fred.

Molly Weasley yells up the stairs, "Boys, get down here now Marie, Gi, and Bella are here."

"Coming mum," George and I say in perfect unison.

I walk down stairs and attack Marie as soon as I see her. We land on the floor with me on top and her on the bottom. She looks up at me with her ice blue eyes and dark brown hair falls in her face. I can't help but stare at her beauty.

"George, Fred, whoever you are get off the poor girl," Mum yells at me.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother but yet you can't tell us apart," I say flashing my mother my famous mischievous grin.

"It's okay Molly, Fred just missed me thats all," Marie says matching my grin.

Mum gives us a glare that will scare even You-Know-Who. So Gi, George, Marie, and I retreat back to my bedroom where the girls will be staying with us.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_10:00PM:_

Everyone except Marie and I are downstairs in the living room. But we however are in my room. Marie and I are laying down on my bed just looking up at ceiling, letting our thoughts travel.

"Hey Marie," I say almost asking.

"Yeah Fred," she turns on her side to face me. I do the same.

My mind is lost for words. There are so many things I would like to say to her but her eyes have me hipnotized. I stare at what seems like forever. I don't know what came over me but I find my self inching closer to her face. I cup her neck and cheek in my hands and dive for the kiss. This is my very first kiss, I mean I am only eleven and I know this is Marie's as well because it is very hard for her to trust people. My heart starts to race and I feel that the kiss is becoming more passionate. I love Marie with all my heart and I know I want us to be together forever. Suddenly we pull apart, desperate for air.

"Fred," she mumbles. Oh no. What if she regrets the kiss I knew I shouldn't have kissed her. "That was amazing," she says while blushing.

I didn't say anything or rather I didn't have anything to say. I just smiled at her.

Soon we both put our pjs on and slid into bed. George came in with Gi and they got into his bed. We all said good night and all feel into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up finding myself on the floor. Marie is standing above me smirking.

"Marie, what did you do?" I ask her.

"Nothing Freddie but your mum wants us down stairs to eat breakfast. But you didn't wake up so I pushed you off the bed. Now get up before I pour water on you, cold water. Come on," she says pulling me up. God I forgot how strong she was.

"Good morning everyone," my mum says.

"Morning," we all mumble. We sit down at the table and all dig in. Marie is inbetween George and I. We hold hands under the table. Not that we are dating or anything but I love to hold her and be near her.

"School begins tomorrow children," mum began. "All of you have everything you need to get started this year. Now Fred and George, you two better behave or you will be getting a call from me and there will be a big punishment. That goes for you as well Marie, I know you have a short temper."

"Yes mum," we all echoed.

**Story is going to get better but some after the next chapter I am going to skip to their 4th year because something dark happens.**


	3. It All Starts Here

Chapter 3

Marie's POV

Gi, George, Fred, and I are at Platform 9 3/4 saying our goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It is our first year here and I can't wait to get out of this fucked up life I live.

Gi and I say goodbye to Bella. This is the first time we have been seperated since Bella was born. She will be staying at the Burrow.

The four of us board the train and find an empty compartment all the way in the back.

I sit next to George and Gi sits next to Fred.

"So who wants to play Exploding Snap?" Fred asks.

"Aww, does Freddie want to lose," I say with a smirk tugging at my lips.

"I call dibs on Marie," George says as he places five knuts in the pile along with Gi's money, who has dibs on Fred. God only knows why.

After about ten minutes of intense gaming, I finally beat Fred.

"Haha! In yo' face Freddie!" I chant.

I look over and see Gi paying George his money. I can't help but laugh. Maybe she will learn to trust her sister.

But all too soon, our ride on the train ends. We are instructed to get off the train and meet this giant.

"Ello first years. My name is Hagrid. Right now we will be taking boats to the castle. There you will meet Professor McGonagall at the entrance of the Great Hall," says the giant.

We follow him to the boats. The boat is just big enough for all of us to fit.

The castle soon comes into view. It is so amazing I am speechless.

When we reach the steps, there is an old looking woman with silvery white hair pulled back into a bun. She is wearing one of those black, pointed hats that you see on the Wicked Witch of The West from _The Wizard of Oz._ A long, green clock covers her up to her chin and has more wrinkles than a shirt that comes out of a drier.

"Good evening children. I am Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house. Now when the time comes, you will enter the Great Hall in two lines and stop at the front. There I will sort you into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherine. Let us begin shall we." says the old lady.

I grab onto Gi's hand and we walk down the hall with Fred and George behind us. Of course they are snickering at their brothers, Percy and Charlie. Charlie is the second oldest Wealsey child and Percy comes right after him. All Weasleys have been in Gryffindor for as long as I can remember. No doubt that the twins will be in Gryffindor as well.

McGonagall is there with another ugly hat in her hands.

"Now when I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and it will sort you into your house," McGonagall says.

"Marie-Ella Bruno." I hug my sister and she wishes me luck. Fred and George pat me on the back.

I slowly walk to the front and sit on the tiny, wooden stool.

"Hmmmmm, very interesting. You are very bright indeed. But you have a dark side just like your father. Maybe Slytherine would do. Wait what is this?" I hear a voice coming from on top of my head. Turns out it is this hat. I seriously hate hats.

"Oh my child, you are the daughter of He himself. The darkest of all wizards to ever roam the face of the Earth. Thomas Riddle is in fact your father my dear." Oh my fucking God. This hat just told everyone I am Voldemort's daughter. I swear I will hurt this hat.

"Ahhh but I see bravery in you child. You have potential to become great. Very well,,, then it will have to be... GRYFFINDOR!" ughh. Well that was a huge relief.

No one was supposed to know about Voldemort being my father. The only ones that knew are the Weasleys, Gi, and Bella. My mom was probably the biggest whore ever. Being married to a gang banger, fucking a dark wizard, being pregnant with twins claiming to be my "father's". Yeah what a load of bull shit. I mean seriously. She thought he would leave her alone. But no, she was killed, and we were stuck living this shitty life. So even if my parents were alive, they would have been dead the second I found out.

When I get to my seat next to Charlie, I feel hundreds of eyes penatrating through the back of my skull. As soon as I turn around though, everyone at the Slytherine table look away as if I'm going to kill them just for looking at me.

"Giada Bruno."

"Ahhhh another Bruno ehh. Well I see you are close to your twin... soo GRYFFINDOR!" Gi runs to the table and jumps on me.

"Haha good to see you too Gi," I say laughing and choking because of how tight she is holding me.

Just then, Fred is called up and is placed in Gryffindor followed by George.

After the sorting finishes, an even older man than McGonagall is stands. He has a long white beard with a tie in it about half way. And to match that he has long hair that goes past his waiste int he back. On his head he wears a cap with a tie hanging from it. He looks like a giant Santa. He stands at the table and makes a speech. He said his name is Professor Dumbledor but I don't really listen to the whole speech. I feel this poking on my back. I turn around to see Fred poking me with a smirk planted on his face.

"Do you love to annoy me Fredrick," I laugh out. I can never keep a straight face when I say his full name. It sounds so weird.

"Why yes I do Marie-Ella," he stares at me for a second before we both laugh like hyenas.

"Let the festives begin." with a snap of Dumbledor's finger, huge amounts of food appear on the table.

We all pile our plates with mountains of food like we never ate before.

I glance at Fred and George who are not even chewing their food.

"Hey guys, you know a shovel would be a lot easier," a grin tugs at the corners of my mouth.

"Thoms nom nice," the twins say together.

I burst out laughing at how they can't pronouce words right cause their mouths are too full.

"So let me get this straight, your father is The Dark Lord?" some girl next to me asks. She has dark hair and brown eyes. In her eyes is nothing but hatred and humor.

"Um yeah if you listened. Why? Do you gotta problem?" I ask with venom dripping from each word.

"Um yeah I think I do. You are a loser and bet any money that you are just as bad as your father." she says.

"You better watch your mouth Spinnet. It is wise to not get onto my bad side." I tell the bitch.

"H-How do y-you k-know my name?"

"I have ways. So watch it." I sneer. God I hate bitches that mess with me.

"Mar calm down." Fred grabs my shoulders and rubs them gently.

I try to calm down. And I do calm down after a few minutes.

After we finish dinner, we are to follow Percy to the common room, then to bed. Of course Fred and George complain about how they just got here and want to explore the castle. They only recieve a glare from Percy. I figure Gi and I should go to bed before we get into trouble with the twins.

I get up to my dorm room. I am sharing it with Gi, the bitch, some blonde girl who seems pretty descent, and a girl with dark hair and dark skin and dark eyes, all in all she and the blonde are pretty.

The blonde comes over to me and sticks out her hand.

"Katie Bell," she greets me with a big smile. I shake her hand.

"Marie-Ella Bruno, but just call me Marie," I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you from America? You do not have the same accent." Katie asks.

"I was born in Italy then I moved to America when this family adopted me." I explain.

"Awesome. I can hear your Italian accent." Katie says.

The dark haired girl walks over and shakes my hand.

"Hey Marie, I'm Angelina Johnson." the dark haired girl says.

"Hey Angelina." I say.

I can tell already that these girl will be my best friends. They remind me so much of my own sisters. Katie is sweet and inocent like Bella and Angelinga is tough but sweet like Gi. Speaking of Gi.

"Ehh Gi, come over here," I yell to my twin.

"Yeah Mar?" she says as she saunters her way over.

"This is Katie Bell" I point to to Katie. "And this is Angelina Johnson," I point to Angelina. "They seem pretty cool." I tell my sister.

"Hi, nice to meet you both. I'm Giadia Bruno, Marie's twin, but you can call me Gi." Gi says while shaking both girls hands.

This is great. I finally get along with other girls that aren't related to me. Perhaps life is going to be different.

XX Author's Note XX

Hey guys, I know the chapters are really short and all but this is my first fanfic so please be nice R&R. This is the beginging of their problems and things get worse.


	4. Where Is The Light

**So this is my 4th chapter and this is really dark. I'm going to put a lot of Italian in this one because they are from Italy after all (words will be italic). I will put the translations at the bottom. And they are in their 4th year. R&R.**

Chapter 4

Marie's POV

"Come on Gi, we're gonna be late, _fretta_." I yell to my twin.

"I'm coming Mar, jeez," Gi snapped.

Okay so I was a little bit of a bitch but I have good intentions. We promised Bella we would sit with her at dinner. Lots of weird things happen here at Hogwarts. Harry Potter, the boy that lived, was here, at Hogwarts. At first he blamed me and my sisters for his parents murder. But he stopped because he listened to our side of the story. Of course I didn't tell him. I take bull shit from no one. That is the one thing I learned in the gang. Never show weakness. I'm starting to get scared that I am turning like my father. I have been in more fights than I can count on all my fingers and toes. Fred has stopped me from doing too much damage though.

We get down to the Great Hall and take our usual seats. I plop down inbetween Fred and George. Gi and Bella sit across from us. Katie and Angelina are on the sides of Gi and Bella. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are not that far away.

McGonagall comes to the table and hands us our classes.

"I have Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Againgst The Dark Arts, Herbology, and Sudy of Magical Creatures," I read out loud to the table.

Fred has all the same classes except for Study of Magical Creatures. I have that one with George, Gi, Angelina, and Katie.

"We have all the same classes, Mar," Fred gasps.

"We have all the same classes, Mar," George mockingly mimicks. I couldn't help but snicker, it's just too funny.

But poor Georgie recieves a glare.

"Ow, Fred why did you kick me?" Bella asks while rubbing her knee where Fred had kicked her.

"Sorry, I was..." I'm shocked. Fred have never run out of witty lines. But I guess there is a first for eveything.

All of a sudden, the room turned dark. It became freezing and I could see my breath in front of my face. Dumbledor ran out of the room with the other teachers. I guess someone was lurking outside.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" asked Ron, second youngest Weasley.

"I don't know but what ever it is doesn't sound good." George says with a horror stricken face.

"Guys, I don't know about you but I'm kind of scared." Katie says.

"It's okay Katie, we are all right here so dont worry about anything," Ange comforts Katie.

"Pensi che è nostro padre, Mar?" Gi asked. I guess she didn't want to scare the others, especially Harry.

"Non lo so, ma potrebbe essere." I reply with the same pained face as George.

The doors at the entrance fling open with a loud bang. Standing at the door is Bellatrix Lastrange, a death eater. This is not a good sign.

"Gi, Bella get down low, don't let her see you." I whisper to them.

But it I'm too late. Gi and Bella are lifted from their seats and into the air. They are thrown back near Bellatrix. She is smirking at them, my sisters.

"Now be good little girls and tell me where your sister is." Bellatrix says as she raises her wand to their faces.

"Never bitch." Gi snaps.

"Fine then, I guess you won't mind." Bellatrix grabs hold of Bella.

Oh my God. No I can't let this happen. I run out of my seat towards Bellatrix. But once again I'm too late.

"Avada Kadavra!" Bellatrix shouts with her wand pointed at Bella. Bella's lifeless body flies backwards and lands next me. I can't move. My body won't let me.

"Ahh, there you are my child, your father has sent me to return you to him Marie-Ella." But I have another task to preform first.

I follow her with my eyes. She is just looking at Gi. Nothing unusual about it. But as soon as that thought came into my head, Gi droped dead to the floor.

My eyes are burning with tears as they fall down my check. I haven't cried since I was seven and here I am now fifteen, crying like a baby. I have just lost my life, the remaining of my family.

I draw out my wand from my back pocket.

"Crucio!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Bellatrix starts screaming in pain and flailing around on the ground. I swear I'm going to kill every remaining death eater along with my father. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my chest and in my head. I start screaming but then, everything goes black.

_Dream_

_I'm sitting on a beach with Gi and Bella when we were five and Bella was three. It was just after my parents had died. I see a dark snake appear on my arm. I look at it strangely before it vanishes. I look up to find myself siting there alone. I see my sisters lying on the ground dead with the same snake tattoo on their faces. I cry and black out._

_I wake up to see I am fifteen and inbetween the living and the dead._

_My mother comes to me._

_"Marie-Ella there is this proficy in which you have to preform a spell and it will cause all murderers in the world to die. But it may kill you. In the event if you die, you will be reunited with your family."_

I wake up in a hospital bed with beads of sweat rolling down my face. Maddam Pomfrey rushes over to my bed and wipes my head with a cold cloth.

"How are you feeling dear?" she askes me.

"Fine but where is Gi and Bella?" I ask.

Just then Fred and George walk in looking grimmer than ever. Following them is the whole Weasley lot, Katie, and Angelina.

"Mar," Fred starts.

"They were-"

"killed last night by-"

"Bellatrix right before you-"

"passed out," George finishes looking down at his feet.

I feel the familar burning sensation as tears slide down my eyes again. Katie and Ange come next to my bed and hug me.

"Honey, I'm so sorry that this happened," Mrs. Weasley says. She comes over and hugs me, as she too starts to cry.

**XXXXXXX**

**Hope you guys liked it. Let me know if you would like and thing particular to happen. Thanks. I will try to post chapter 5 soon. R&R.**


	5. Reality

**Hey guys. So it has been a while. And I forgot to put the translations so here they are: **_**fretta- hurry; Pensi che è nostro padre- do you think that it is our father; Non lo so, ma potrebbe essere- I do not know but it could be. **_**So this is 5 days after Gi and Bella's death and takes place at the Burrow. **

Chapter 5

Marie's POV

I lie on Fred's bed. I have not been out of his room for five days. What is life without family? What do you do when your alone?

Well you certainly don't sit around and act like a jack ass. I know what needs to be done. When we first moved in with my real parents, my mother told me that I will have a proficy to fulfill and it might save her and maybe my sisters. God rest their souls. Poor piccolo, dolce Bella. Mia Bella. Never had the chance to live, grow up, have her first boyfriend. All because of me and my fuckin' parents. I will kill my fuckin' father if it is the last fuckin' thing I do.

Fred and George gave me a photo album of them, me, and my sisters. One photo is all of us having a snowball fight when we were kids. Not a care in the world. As the picture moves, I replay what my sisters are saying. Their voices ring inside my head as if they are talking to me right now.

Being the first born sucks ass. Okay so because I'm the "first born" I was the first initiated into the gang, the one to make the proficy, and the one that has to be the grown up all the time. The only thing I wasn't first to do was to die.

I can't take the pain anymore. I have to be strong. For my sisters and myself. I am done mourning. I have done it too long for friends and family. I'm done.

I put my album away and get dressed. My outfit doesn't consist of much. Just sweatpants, a tee-shirt, and my gang bandana (black and purple). Yeah I am that ghetto.

I slowly walk down the stairs of the Burrow. Damn. If you haven't gone five days without walking, then let me tell you it ain't fun.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs I hear voices coming from the living room. I smile and walk through the archway. God it feels good to smile. But of course I receive funny looks from everyone. Every jaw was open wide.

"Hey guys," I say in a friendly tone with probably the creepiest smile on my face. "You know you guys might wanna pick your jaws up before they get dirty." I start to laugh. I feel like my old self. I feel like a new person.

Fred laughs and runs over to me. He picks me up and spins me around. I plant a kiss on his mouth which his face turns the shade of his hair. He puts me down and George picks me and gives me a bear squeeze. Fred hugs me again but this time real gentil. Like I would burst at any moment.

"Uhh Fred, I'm not gonna break if you hug me," I tell Fred. In turn he hugs me almost till I burst. That would be a pretty funny site though.

"I know I'm just glad your okay. I was really worried about you, we all were." Fred says with a hint of worry in his beautiful eyes. I just smile at him.

"Hello dear, how are you?" Molly asks when she breaks through the two giant walls, I mean twins and hugs me.

"I'm good Molly. Better really. I mean I can't mope around my whole life. This is the life I was given and I have to deal with it." I explain to her. But by the look in my eyes tells her I really am better.

"Yes well I am glad you are okay dear. Now let me make you some food. I'm sure you are hungry dear right?" she asks.

"Yes food sounds amazing right now. Thank you." I tell her. Her food always makes me excited. It's like she adds energy boosters in it.

"Okay I will call you when dinner is ready," Molly says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Lets go up stairs shall we my lady?" Fred asks being his usual goofy self. God I love that side of him.

"Okay. Bye George." I hug George bye as Fred and I head for the stairs.

"Bye Marie! Bye Romeo!" George says with a snicker. I couldn't help but snicker too. Gotta love the twins.

When we reach the door of the twins room, Fred pulls me in and locks the door. He puts a silencing charm and a lock charm on the door.

"What are you doing goofy?" I ask Fred while laughing.

"Oh nothing just setting the mood with my beautiful girlfriend." Fred explains.

"Haha beautiful I will take but I am also the second darkest witch in the world you know. And I have killed people in the gang before." I tell him with a straight face. It is rather terrifying that I have killed people but for good reasons.

"I don't care about that. Never have, never will." Fred tells me. And that is exactly why I love him. "Here lie down, come on we don't have all day."

I lay down on the bed. Fred climbs ontop of me. If he's thinking what I'm thinking, then he is trying to do the dirty with me. I mean we have fooled around a lot, probably more than we should but this is a whole new level. I don't know if hes going to be ready for this. He kisses me powerfully on the lips. Now all sane that was in my head is lost. Oh well. His hands move from my face to my shoulders to the bottom of my shirt. He tugs at the bottom hem of my shirt asking to take it off. I arch my back and let him take it off. As fast as my shirt came off his lips were once again sealed to mine. I reach down to the hem of his shirt and tug on his like he did mine. A noise escapes from his mouth that sounds like a mush of a laugh and a moan. Fred sits up a bit and throws his shirt off to the ground next to mine. He starts to kiss my neck. Fuck does it feel good. I let myself give a little moan. Then of course I feel a huge, and I mean huge buldge rub against my thigh.

"Mar, can you take my virginity please?" Fred asks almost begging.

"On one condition, if you take mine." I joke.

"It's a done deal Mar." Fred says.

In one swift motion my bra is off. I feel his dark blue eyes staring at me. More like my tits. Okay so what if im a DD in a bra. I mean I am pretty big for a fifteen year old. Its just fat for fucks sake. Boys drool over them, over fat. But off next was my pants. Fred unbuttoned it with one hand and pulled the zipper down in the other. Just that fast they were off. I took hold of his belt and took it off. He shrugged out of his pants and threw them on the floor with the rest of the clothes. Now the only thing in the way was my thong and his boxers.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mar?" Fred asked hoping my answer is yes. Which of course it is. I love Fred. Have and always will.

"Yes I'm sure. Make love to me Fred," I wimper out my voice full of excitment.

Fred takes off our underpants slowly enters me.

"I know this is going to hurt and I'm sorry but just let me know when to move okay." Fred tells me.

I know I'm going to bleed, like bad. He doesn't move at first just stays in me. After I give him the okay he starts to rock back and forth. The pain is turning into pleasure fast. I guess all those knife wounds made me strong. He starts pumping into me faster and harder. I never want this moment to end. Ever. Fred is the perfect guy for me and he loves me. Thats all I care about. Without him, I don't know where I would be.

"Fred I love you so much." I whisper to him.

"I love you too Mar." he whispers back.

"Fred, I think I'm..."

"I know baby me too we can do this together. C'mon." Fred wimpers.

We both orgasm at the same time. But as fast as this all started, it ended. Fred rolls off me and wraps me in his arms. We both fall asleep in an instant. But of course my sane comes back and hits me like bullet.

"FREDDD! We forgot to use a condom," I yell. Fred bolts up from his sleep and looks at me with a panic stricken face.

"NO, you don't think your pregnant do you?" Fred asks.

"I- I don't know. Fuck I hope not." I tell him worring just as much as he is.


	6. A Bang And A Knock

**So hey, hope you guys like the last chapter. Please review it would mean a lot to me. Also this chapter takes place like 6 days after Fred and Marie did the dirty. Just letting you guys know. I own nothing except the plot and my characters.**

Chapter 6

Marie's POV

"Sup man, _avete la mia droga per me_," I ask my homeboy Rocco De Luca.

"_Sì _homie," Rocco hands me my weed and I give him my money.

I was never proud of smoking drugs, drinking till I was fucked, and all that other fuckin' shit, but if it spared someone's life, the so be it. I have plans on growing some type of drug that will be undectable and will smell like vanilla. Cause we all know how hard it is to get around when your arms show tracks.

Rocco has always been there for me. We group up together on the same street. When my parents were killed and I wasn't staying at the Weasley's I stayed with his family, his mom was like my third mother.

Rocco has shaggy, brown hair, and hazel eyes. In my opinion he's beautiful. Not to mention I dated him. He's always given me my drugs and we would smoke together but then I didn't pay him.

"So, you still livin' at that Weasley joint?" he asks.

"Yeah, I gotta protect them ya know. I feel it's my responibility if anything happens to them," I say.

"Yeah, I know what cha mean. By the way, what happened to that hot sister of yours, Giadia?" Rocco asks. I guess the word didn't spread as fast as I thought it would. But now he brought on bad feelings that I don't wanna relive again.

"She died. So did Bella. They were murdered by my father's girlfriend. Oh and by the way, if you slept with Giadia, I'ma have to kill you." I mumble. Stupid bastard. Thinks he can sleep with _my _sister.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I did sleep with Giadia. And it was while we dated. Man she was so wasted. I just had to take advantage of her. She looked like you," Rocco snickers.

Now he's gonna get it. No one rapes my family. I pull out my m six-teen from the back of my pants. I reload it behind my back.

"Arrivederci, bastard," I say and give him my famous sly smile.

I point the gun at his head. Rocco looks at me with fear in his eyes. Everyone in the gang fears me. Rocco starts to wimper. I love it when my victums cry. I pull the trigger tightly.

_**Bang!**_

Rocco's body slumps to the floor. I pick him up and stuff him in my trunk. I need to dump the body. I drive to the woods just past the lake. Ugh. His body already smells gross.

I pull his body from the back of my trunk. Great now I have blood all over me. Just perfect. I lay his body on the ground and light it on fire with my lighter. That will teach him to rape my family.

I drive back to the Burrow peacefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got home Fred was a nervous wreck. I'm guessing he told George cause he runs to me.

"Marie, where have you been? Are you pregnant? Am I going to be an uncle?" George asks in one breath.

"I visited my friend Rocco and I don't know yet. I haven't been to the doctor. But I'm going soon," I tell him.

"Okay good. Just please tell me when you do know," George says and walks away with a slight confused look on his face.

"Hey Marie, I bought you some pregnancy tests to, uhhh, you know, check," Fred stutters out. I can't help but laugh.

"Haha, thanks Freddie."

"Marie, why are you covered in blood?" Fred asks.

"Uhhhh," I stutter

Shit. What the fuck am I suposed to say. Maybe the truth would be nice. But I can't be like oh yeah I killed Rocco for raping Giadia. Well I could.

"Spit it out Mar," Fred says.

"Alright. Don't get your panties in a knot. Look I went to go see Rocco and check up on some things. And then he asked me how Gi and Bella were and I told him they were dead. Then he said it was too bad cause he raped Gi and that pissed me off. So I shot him and then I didn't know what else to do with the body so I kinda burned him," I tell him.

Fred didn't say anything. He just stood there with his mouth open. I really don't know what to do.

"You-you killed him. Good job," Fred says.

He starts to grin like an idoit. But the grin soon disappears. His eyes open wide. I turn around. Now I see why his eyes buldged.

"Rocco raped Giadia. Ugh. If you didn't kill that mother fucker than I probably would have," George spats out wearing his anger.

I grab a hold of George in pull him into a hug. He doesn't resist.

"Just calm down George, it's gonna be alright. He's dead now so it doesn't matter," I sooth him. "C'mon you two, I have the perfect antidote."

I lead the twins up to their room. Fred shuts the door and puts a locking and sliencing spell on the door and room. I pull out the bag of weed from the back of my pants.

"Oh no Mar. We don't know if your pregnant. You shouldn't smoke weed," Fred says in that worried tone.

"Fine then I'll go and take the test now," I tell him. I let out a frustrated sigh and walk into the bathroom.

"It came out negative, Fred" I tell him.

"You sure, let me see the test," he demands.

I hand him the test. Sure enough he sighs in relief. I guess he doesn't want to face Molly.

"Okay fine. Light it up Mar."

As I light up the bag of weed I notice George give Fred a look. But I can't figure it out. Stupid twin telepathy.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing Mar," they say at the same time.

After an hour of smoking the weed, I pull out a pad from George's draw.

"Okay, let's come up with a recipe for that weed I was talking about," I say in a dazed voice.

"OKay." they say.

After another hour or so we come up with the perfect recipe and are going to test it tomorrow.

"I'll be right back," Fred says. He stands up and leaves without waiting for a response.

"So Mar, how've you been?"

"Good George, despite all the shit thats been thrown at me."

"I hear ya."

"I'm back," Fred says rather loud. In his hands are six bottles of firewiskey. Damn these two must be trying to get me drunk. They are some big ass bottles too. Fred passes each of us two bottles.

"Drink up guys." Fred demands.

Fred and George look at me funny after twenty minutes.

"What, you've never seen a chick drink before?" I ask them.

"Yeah we have but we've never seen a chick drink as fast as you." Fred says. He holds up his bottle as does George. I'm on my second and they are on their first still.

As soon as Fred and George start their second bottles, I'm done with mine.

"C'mon guysss, chug it." I slur to them. I am probably seconds away from passing out. I lean back against George's bed. I rest my head on Fred's shoulder, which he removes. "Awww, c'mon Freddie, I wanna sleep on your shoulder," I whine.

"Too bad Mar, we have other plans." Fred says.

These two are seriously screwing with me. I mean I have pounding Ompa Lompas in my head and Fred won't even let me rest on his shoulder.

Next thing I know George is sitting next to me and stairing at Fred. Fred smiles and nodds. What the fuck is with them. Why is Fred smiling and nodding. What the hell are these two planing. George puts his hand on my neck. I don't know what I have been subjected to but I don't have a good feeling about this at all.

"George, what the fuck are you doin'?" I ask him.

"Calm down Mar, George here hasn't been laid so he kinda wants his first time to be with you," Fred explains.

"Will you please do me that one favor Mar. Please. Fred says it's alright," George pleads.

"Fine I'll do it. But this is the only time, got it." I say sternly.

"Let's do this." George stands taking me along with him.

"I'm just gonna go. I don't really wanna see my brother get laid." Fred says and leaves without another word.

So just six days ago I had sex with Fred and now I'm having sex with his twin brother. I guess Fred really will do anything for George.

George pushes me down on the bed and doesn't waiste anytime. He starts to kiss me slow and cute. He is quite a kisser. He deepens the kiss with so much passion I almost fall off the bed. It's like he has been dreaming of fucking me one day in his life. I just never knew he wanted. Or maybe he is pretending I'm Gi. I knew he was inlove with her when she was still alive. I guess I look a lot like her. But if it makes him happy, it makes me happy too. George starts to grind on me and I let a low moan out. That must have turned him on because his hands move to my shirt, or what I consider a shirt, and takes it off. I take his shirt off as well and throw it into the pile of clothes next to us. I've got to say, his mucles are amazing. I run my hands over his chisled chest. God he is beautiful. Next goes my bra, his pants, my pants, his boxers, and my undies.

"You're really beautiful Mar. Are you sure you want to go through with this," he asks.

"Yeah I'm sure. Go ahead." I reasure him.

I pull out a condom from his draw. I take it out and put it onto his manhood. George slides into me. His dick is huge but not as huge as Fred's. He reunites his mouth with mine and starts pumping slowly. Then he picks up the pace and goes really deep inside me. I moan really loudly this time. George is just really sweet with everything he does. He buries his face in my neck as his breath is jacking up. I can't say that my breathing is normal though.

"Mar, I'm gonna cum." George says.

"It's okay George, you have a condom on." I tell him

George explodes his load and I do shortly after him.

_**Knock knock**_

"George, Marie, are you guys in there c'mon the two of you dinner," Molly's voice booms from outside of the door. George rolls off of me and takes of the sliencing charm.

"Yeah we're coming mom," George says.

We pull our clothes back on. I fix my hair and once George is done we go downstairs.

"Marie, why are you wearing George's shirt?" Ginny asks.

"I got cold and his shirt was lying on the floor so I put it on I thought it was Fred's." I lie. Shit was that a close one.

I see Fred snickering in the back. I walk up to him and snuggle closer to him,

No one suspects a thing right?

**A/N**

_**avete la mia droga per me- do you have my drugs, si- yes**_

**Please Review my story. It takes a lot of hard work. Please leave me any ideas or how the story makes you feel. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Where To Go

**Okay seriously people. Review. it aint that hard.**

Chapter 7

Fred's POV:

Okay, so I was happy that I let George have some fun. Poor guy was in love Gi and then she died before he could tell her. My brother means the world to me. I will do anything for him, even if it means sleeping with my girlfriend. Well technically she's not my girlfriend but she is to me. It was the funnest thing when she came down wearing George's shirt. I'm sure Ginny figured it out because she gave me a funny look.

"What you lookin' at Ginny?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing brother dearest," she replies. Ginny has a sly look on her face. She's planning something. Who knows what the fuck it is though?

"Okay you lot, sit down for dinner." Mum says in that annoyed voice of hers.

I plop down in the seat next to Marie and George sits on her other side. Mum's cooking is the best, but Marie makes wicked good Italian food. Tonight she made pasta puttanesca, antipasti, and prosciutto cotto. I have never had anything like it. She learned from her parents how to cook. I normally don't eat spicy hot foods but her puttanesca is to die for. I shovel mountains of her cooking on my plate and eat it in about 10 minutes. Everyone at the table just kind of looks at me like I have three heads. I know something is wrong with me because even George looks at me funny.

"Fred, leave some food for the rest of us," dad says sternly. I just say okay and roll my eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see George and Marie supressing their laughter.

"So Fred," Ginny starts and takes a bite of her food "You and Marie dating now?" she finishes and takes another bite. I look over to Marie and her head is down. I can't tell whats wrong but something is not right with that question. Her face turns pale.

"Excuss me," Marie stands and walks out of the room and out the front door. I want to follow her but I think she needs her space.

I don't see Marie for the rest of the day. I lie on my bed and face the wall so I can let my mind think. I fall alseep around 3:30 am and she still isn't around I hope she isn't in trouble or something. But even if I question her, she probably won't tell me where she went, why she left, or anything of the sort. She will just pretend she never left.

Marie does this all the time. She leaves without saying a word. She runs from her emotions. I asked her why she can't just face them she said "Emotions make people weak. It is better to feel nothing than to feel pain everyday." I never fully understood the words but my guess is that she learned that from the rest of her gang members who have lost family and friends.

The Mafia is a lot different than anyother gangs I have heard of. The boss has to have the blood of the preceding boss. It runs by dynasty. Marie was unfortunate to have the blood. She never had to go through the initation beating, she got a tattoo of an eight point sun around her bellybutton. It represents that she is the blood of Bruno and will always be marked as a Bruno. Gi and Bella had the same tattoos. The Brunos had the tattoos done the day after they left them. I guess so they could keep them safe. Marie said she doesn't want any kids because she wants to die along with her name and not have to pass the curse onto her child. I can see why.

I feel bad really. I live with a family that loves me. I have my twin who is my best friend in the world. She doesn't have anyone. I have mum, dad. Bill, Charlie, Percy (I don't care for him that much), George, Ron, and of course Ginny. If Ginny was ever killed infront of me, I would probably kill myself than live with the guilt. I don't know how Marie wakes up every morning. I'm pretty sure she still blames herself but it wasn't her fault. No one could have stopped Bellatrix. She is pure dark evil. Marie is just dark evil. Not pure.

I hear a rustling next to me. I turn so that I'm facing the middle of my room. Marie climbs in the bed next to me. I cuddle next to her and kiss the side of her face.

"Goodnight Fred," Marie whispers to not wake George up whose snoring loudly.

"Goodnight Marie," I whisper back.

**A/N**

**Okay so sorry its a short chapter. So I'm not going to tell you where she went because I am adding a twist to the story. Hope you guys will like it. I will post it probably tomorrow.**


	8. AN

**A/N**

**Alright so... I just rewrote chapters 3-7 and I'm working on the rewrite of chapter 8 right now so go back and read 3-7 while you wait. Thank you everyone who has read my story and thanks for continuing to read it! **


	9. Just A Whisper

**This is right before she has to go to Hogwarts for their 5th year. **

Chapter 8

Fred's POV

I wake up the next morning to find Marie gone.

"Mar? Where are you?" I ask hoping she will hear me. I look across to my twins bed which I find is empty. Weird. Where did everyone go? Just then George runs into the room.

"You better get out of the bed mate. You've got a big problem," George tells me. He leads me to where my problem is. We stop just outside the bathroom next to our bedroom. We walk into the bathroom. Sitting on the floor is Marie. Throwing up.

"Oh my God Mar, you all right?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. I can see the small tears in her eyes. God. Sometimes I wish she would just cry. Usually instead of crying she gets into fights to work out her emotions. That is what she does everytime she gets up and leaves.

"Then what is wrong?"

"I-I'm pregnant," she puts her head down in shame. Reality hits me like bullet.

"I-I'm a daddy?" I ask.

"Yeah... I'm so sorry Fred. I ruined everything." The tears that were in her eyes moments before start to pour down her face. I grab her face and wipe the tears away. She gets up and wraps her arms around me.

"It will all be okay. I'm right here for you always. I love you Mar." I whisper in her ear and give her a kiss on the cheak. In turn, she buries her face in my neck.


	10. Is It Just A Lie

**A/N okay so here is chapter 10 and I just realized that my whole story is kinda screwed up so I will fix that at somepoint. Just hope you like this chapter. Starting their 5th year!**

Chapter 10

Marie's POV

So now here I am again, boarding the Hogwarts train. I look through every compartment until I find Katie and Angelina. I run in and give them a big hug.

"Hi guys, I've missed you so much. How was your summers?" I ask the girls.

"Really good. But also boring. I mean I couldn't exactly see my best friends in the whole world." Katie says.

"Ditto!" Ang agrees.

"What about you Mar? Anything new in your love life?" Katie asks.

"Umm? Well? I'm kind of pregnant." I look down at the floor. How am I supposed to go through school and have a baby at the same time. And oh I almost forgot. That is if I live through Mrs. Weasley. I am terrified of her.

"Does anyone know?" Ang asks this time.

"Just Fred and George and now you two."

"When are you going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Katie asks.

"When I get home I suppose."

"Okay. Well just so you know Mar, we are here every step of the way. Right Ang?"

"Right Katie!"

Both girls hug me. I still cannot help but think what Gi and Bella would say. Gi would probably go crazy and act like a second mother. Bella would be excited and thrilled to be an aunt. Just thinking about them makes me laugh.

"Mar why are you laughing?" Ang asks.

"Oh sorry. Just thinking about Gi and Bella."

We stay silent for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. At the Great Hall we take our usual seats. I sit in between Fred and George while Katie and Ang sit across from us. Ron sits with a huff and Harry plops down next to him.

"What's got your knickers in a knot Ronninikens?" Fred asked.

"Sirius Black that's what. That bloody murderer escaped from Azkaban," Ron complained.

"He helped murder my parents. That bastard!" Harry yelled.

I know the truth. But I could never tell Harry. It would kill every last inch of sanity in his life. Sirius Black was in fact, Harry Potter's God father.


End file.
